Kendyl Fay
|image = File:Kendyl Fay.PNG |gender = Female |age = 11 |birthdate = February 25, 2008 |nationality = American |hometown = Anaheim, California |height = 4'8" |eye color = Blue |hair color = Blonde |school grade = 6th (19/20) |profession = Dancer Student |affiliations = Crazy 8s World of Dance Dot2Dance Discount Dance |dance studios = Abby Lee Dance Company LA Orange County Performing Arts Academy Yorba Linda Academy of Ballet |titles = Regional Petite Miss Starpower 2017 |parents = Lynn Fay (mother) Nathan Fay (father) |siblings = Colton Fay (brother) |friends = Michelle Cheng Jamieson Deacy Naia Parker Hope Edwards Alyssa Park Sammi Chung Ella Montano Laney Bojorquez Rylee Young |pets = Kashew (dog) Fiona (cat) |nicknames = unknown }}Kendyl Fay (born on February 25, 2008) is a mini dancer who attends Orange County Performing Arts Academy. She can also be seen in two episodes (6 and 17) of Season 6 of Dance Moms as part of the ALDC LA mini elite competition team. Kendyl also suffers from Mild Tourette's Syndrome. In 2019, she competed with her team the Crazy 8's on season 3 of NBC's World of Dance. Dances Solos Trios Groups with OCPAA I Dream Of Minis - jazz - 2012 * 3rd overall 8 and under small group - Rainbow dance competition in Ontario, California Dinosaur - jazz - 2013 Sesame Street - jazz - 2013 * 1st overall primary 8 & under line - KAR * 2nd overall future hall of famer line - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California When you Wish - lyrical - 2013 Low Riders - jazz- 2014 with Ava Brennan, Jamieson Deacy, Shab Ghafarri, Alyssa Grajeda, Audrey Kim, Haley Kosonen, Mia Rinaldi, Chloe Solinger Second Star to the Right - lyrical - 2014 * 1st overall all-star 8 & under small group - Starpower Talent Competition in Ontario, California * 5th overall future hall of famer small group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California * 7th overall future hall of famer small group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California * 3rd overall Ruby division small group - Showbiz talent in California Small world - jazz - 2014 * 1st overall 8 and under line - KAR in Cypress, California Bathing Beauties - musical theatre - 2015 * 1st overall mini small group - KAR in California What's New at the Zoo - jazz - 2015 * 1st overall 8 & under line - KAR in California * 3rd overall power 11 & under grand line - Starpower Talent Competition in Ontario, California Tea Party - jazz (with Ashlyn Blanpied, Delaney Bojorquez, Ava Brennan, Brooklyn Burton, Jamieson Deacy, Kate Dunst, Hope Edwards, Layla Farzad, Shab Ghaffari, Alyssa Grajeda, Audrey Kim, Madelyn Laussade, Ella Montano, Mia Oronoz, Chloe Solinger, Brooke Volkert, and Rylee Young) - 2015 * 1st overall 8 & under large group - KAR Nationals * 1st overall all-star 8 & under large group - Starpower Talent Competition in Ontario, California * 5th overall future hall of famer large group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Mary Poppins - jazz (with Ashlyn Blanpied, Delaney Bojorquez, Mckenna Brown, Brooklyn Burton, Lexie Cavanaugh, Madyson Corrales, Jamieson Deacy, Kate Dunst, Hope Edwards, Layla Farzad, Kelsey Gampol, Shab Ghaffari, Mackenzie Gregorio, Alexa Hedlund, Nyla Hemsley, Madeline Hicks, Danni Jaime, Aerowyn Jones, Audrey Kim, Katie Langan, Madelyn Laussade, Ella Montano, Presslie Novits, Delilah Ortega, Peyton Owens, Alyssa Park, Naia Parker, Lex Pineda, Serena Ramos, Elle Reed, Teresa Smith, Chloe Solinger, Kaedyn Toscano, Abigail Veiga, Brooke Volkert, Leighton Werner, and Rylee Young) * 1st overall future hall of famer line - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California * 1st overall power 8 & under line - Starpower Talent Competition in Ontario, California Salute - jazz (with Jamieson Deacy, Sydney Fitzmaurice, Emma Mcginnis, Ella Montano, Delanie Munger, Ollivia Nguyen, Jadyn Saigusa, and Chloe Solinger) * 1st overall future hall of famer small group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California * 2nd overall diamond petite small group - Showbiz Dance Competition in Riverside, California * 2nd overall power 8 & under small group - Starpower Talent Competition in Ontario, California I've Got Rhythm - musical theater (with Delaney Bojorquez, Kate Dunst, Hope Edwards, Audrey Kim, Ella Montano, Alyssa Park, Naia Parker, and Rylee Young) - 2016 * 1st overall power 8 & under small group - Starpower Talent Competition in Ontario, California * 2nd overall future hall of famer small group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California The Conductors - contemporary (with Delaney Bojorquez, Jamieson Deacy, Kate Dunst, Hope Edwards, Audrey Kim, Ella Montano, Chloe Solinger, Rylee Young) - 2016 * 3rd overall power 8 & under small group - Starpower Talent Competition in Ontario, California * 4th overall future hall of famer small group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Proud Mary - jazz (with Ashlyn Blanpied, Delaney Dojorquez, Sammi Chung, Jamieson Deacy, Kate Dunst, Hope Edwards, Layla Farzad, Kelsey Gampol, Mackenzie Gregorio, Madelyn Laussade, Ella Montano, Alyssa Park, Naia Parker, Kaedyn Toscano, Brooke Volkert, Leighton Werner, and Rylee Young) - 2017 * 2nd overall petite large group - Move Dance Competition in Pomona, California * 3rd overall future hall of famer large group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California * 1st overall advanced 8 and under large group - Starpower talent in Long beach * 1st overall secondary 8 and under large group - KAR LIVE in Long beach, California * 1st overall mini competitive large group - Showstoppers in Anaheim, California All That Jazz - musical theatre (with Delaney Bojorquez, Jamieson Deacy, Kate Dunst, Hope Edwards, Ella Montano, Alyssa Park, Naia Parker, and Rylee Young) - 2017 * 1st overall competitive petite small group - Move Dance Competition in Pomona, California * 1st overall future hall of famer small group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California * 1st overall advanced 8 and under small group - Starpower talent in Long beach, California * 4th overall secondary 8 and under small group - KAR LIVE in Long beach, California Vogue - jazz (with Delaney Bogorquez, Jamieson Deacy, Hope Edwards, Kelsey Gampol, Ella Montano, Naia Parker, Laci Stoico, and Rylee Young) - 2017 * 4th overall competitive petite small group - Move Dance Competition in Pomona, California * 4th overall future hall of famer small group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California * 2nd overall advanced 8 and under small group - Starpower talent in Long beach, California * 5th overall secondary 8 and under small group - KAR LIVE in Long beach, California Trendsetter - contemporary (with Delaney Bojorquez, Jamieson Deacy, Hope Edwards, Ella Montano, Alyssa Park, Naia Parker, Laci Stoico, and Rylee Young) - 2017 * 2nd overall competitive petite small group - Move Dance Competition in Pomona, California * 7th overall future hall of famer small group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California * 5th overall advanced 8 and under small group - Starpower talent in Long beach, California * 2nd overall secondary 8 and under small group - KAR LIVE in Long beach, California * 3rd overall mini group - 24 seven dance in Los Angeles, California Beauty and the Beast - open - 2017 Dancers: Makayla Abadie, Kendra Adams, Avery Amat, Hayden Antonelli, Avery Archung, Kenzi Arnold, Madelyn Bartolo, Christie Benak, Alyssa Bindra, Ashlyn Blanpied, Delaney Bojorquez, Makenzie Bojorquez, Conrad Borges, Mckenna Brown, Harper Burton, Hannahlei Cabanilla, Jaleigh Catalano, Joie Cavanaugh, Lexie Cavanaugh, Cameron Chen, Michelle Cheng, Alli Chu, Sammi Chung, Cerys Cogswell, Madyson Corrales, Ashley Cravens, Darby Cron, Ella Cron, Sogol Daghighi, Jacine Davis, Jamieson Deacy, Lauren Dela Cruz, Alexa Dubin, Clare Dunst, Kate Dunst, Stephanie Dy, Brooke Edwards, Hope Edwards, Taylor Erazo, Layla Farzad, Sydney Fitzmaurice, Sophia Fleischman, Kendall Flipps, Jordyn Fonseca, Kelsey Gampol, Kyla Gampol, Emerson Garcia, Gianna Garcia, Lindsey George, Kylie Gonzales, Mackenzie Gregorio, Evan Guinet, Catilyn Guntle, Zella Ha, Delaney Haye, Libby Haye, Lilah Haye, Alexa Hedlund, Emalene Heitz, Peyton Heitz, Madeline Hicks, Amberly Higgins, Jenae Holmes, Grace Howerton, Ximina Hua, Adalyn Hussey, Jessica Huth, Danni Jaime, Jillian Janocha, Leyou Kidane, Arabella Kim, Audrey Kim, Leila Kim, Tiffany Kim, Haley Kosonen, Tori Lafuente, Lauren Lanning, Ariel Lantz-Loza, Madelyn Laussade, Janice Lee, Zeke Lindsey, Chandler Linn, Brinley Lowe, Kiley Lowe, Olivia Magni, Jillian Mahan, Alyssa Mastroianni, Liliana Mastroianni, Faith Mccain, Emma Mcginnis, Olivia Mcginnis, Ava Mclarand, Grier Mclarand, Marisa Melgoza, Mali Mokhtari, Bella Monge, Victoria Montalvo, Ella Montano, Grace Montano, Kyla Moore, Delanie Munger, Kayla Nagel, Ollivia Nguyen, Kaitlin Noble, Presslie Novits, Helena Olaerts, Avery Olson, Mia Oronoz, Delilah Ortega, Peyton Owens, Keira Pagaza, Alyssa Park, Emily Park, Naia Parker, Serena Ramos, Elle Reed, Tate Relock, Brady Reuss, Sofia Reyes Franco, Jordyn Rockett, Madison Romero, Jadyn Saigusa, Jessie Saigusa, Lana Salem, Liv Schmidt, Launa Shahrestani, Robert Smith, Teresa Smith, Chloe Solinger, Sarah Stenzel, Haley Stoico, Laci Stoico, Claire Tidwell, Kaedyn Toscano, Rheanna Tumang, Morgan Turner, Abigail Veiga, Brooke Volkert, Sara Von Rotz, Leighton Werner, Liliana White, Sofia Wierzchucki, Reese Willis, Riley Willis, Cortnee Wilson, Carina Wu, Kaitlyn Wu, Sarah Wu, Rylee Young, Annika Zaborniak, Dalia Zidan * 1st overall teen american line - Hall of Fame Dance Competition in Ontario, California * 2nd overall competitive teen line - Move Dance Competition in Pomona, California * 1st overall advanced 11 and under grand line - Starpower talent in Long beach, California D3 - contemporary (with Delaney Bojorquez, Kate Dunst, Hope Edwards, Kendyl Fay, Alyssa Park, Naia Parker, Laci Stoico, Leighton Werner, Rylee Young) - choreographed by Amy Berokoff - 2018 * 1st overall mini competitive small group - Countdown Dance Competition in Lake Elsinore, California I’m a Brass Band - musical theater - choreographed by Rachel Miller - 2018 * 5th overall junior american league small group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Le Jazz Hot - jazz - choreographed by Amy Gold - 2018 * 2nd overall mini competitive small group - Countdown Dance Competition in Lake Elsinore, California Phantom - jazz - choreographed by Amy Gold - 2018 * 1st overall mini competitive large group - Countdown Dance Competition in Lake Elsinore, California Like This - Contemporary - Choreographed by Amy Berofoff - 2019 (with Alyssa Park, Delaney Bojorquez, Ella Montano, Hope Edwards, Kendyl Fay, Naia Parker, Olivia Magni, Rylee Young, Sammi Chung) * 2nd Overall Junior Advanced Small Group - Starpower * 1st Overall Junior American Leage Small Group - Hall of Fame in Ontario, California Tomorrow - Musical Theater - Coreographed by Rachel Miller - 2019 (with Alyssa Park, Delaney Bojorquez, Ella Montano, Hope Edwards, Kendyl Fay, Naia Parker, Olivia Magni, Rylee Young, Sammi Chung) * 3rd Overall Junior Advanced Small Group - Starpower * 2nd Overall Junior American Leage Small Group - Hall of Fame in Ontario, California Blank Space - Lyrical - Coreographed by Kelley Guise - 2019 (with Ashlyn Blanpied, Delaney Bojorquez, Sammi Chung, Hope Edwards, Kendyl Fay, Audrey Kim, Olivia Magni, Ella Montano, Alyssa Park, Naia Parker, Rylee Young) * 3rd Overall Junior Advanced Large Group - Starpower * 1st Overall Junior American Leage Large Group - Hall of Fame in Ontario, California I Won't Be Around - Contemporary - Coreographed by Chad McCall - 2019 (with Ashlyn Blanpied, Delaney Bojorquez, Sammi Chung, Hope Edwards, Kendyl Fay, Audrey Kim, Olivia Magni, Ella Montano, Alyssa Park, Naia Parker, Rylee Young) * 1st Overall Junior Advanced Large Group - Starpower * 2nd Overall Junior American Leage Large Group - Hall of Fame in Ontario, California Rhythm Nation - Jazz - Coreographer by Amy Gold - 2019 (with Ashlyn Blanpied, Delaney Bojorquez, Sammi Chung, Hope Edwards, Kendyl Fay, Audrey Kim, Olivia Magni, Ella Montano, Alyssa Park, Naia Parker, Rylee Young) * 2nd Overall Junior Advanced Large Group - Starpower * 5th Overall Junior American Leage Large Group - Hall of Fame in Ontario, California with ALDC LA Cavemen Undercover - jazz Just Like Mama Said - jazz Dance Titles *Regional Petite Miss Dance KAR 2016 *Regional Petite Miss Dance KAR 2017 *Regional Petite Miss Starpower 2017 Runner-Up Titles * Runner up for Regional 24/SEVEN Mini Female Nonstop Dancer 2018 Gallery Kendyl Fay.jpg Kendyl.jpg Kendyl Fay.PNG|Kendyl Fay 2019 Videos Featured Dancer Kendyl Fay The Crazy 8’s - You Asked we Answered Part 4 Kendyl Fay - Queen Bee Hit Me With Your Best Shot. Kendyl Fay Kendyl Fay - Hopelessly Devoted Kendyl Fay - Weird Kendyl Fay - Hold Your Breath External Links *Instagram *Tumblr (1) *Tumblr (2) *Interview (1) *Interview (2) Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Under 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:ALDC dancers Category:OCPAA dancers Category:Crazy 8s Category:World of Dance Dancers Category:TV Dance Competition Contestants